


The Way He Looks

by ActiveAgression



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Liam, Oblivious Scott, prepare for cuteness, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAgression/pseuds/ActiveAgression
Summary: The thing about Brett, Liam decides, is that he looks at everyone with these ridiculous sex eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for the ramblings of a lunatic. Not really. But like... I am sick, so, don't grow attached as when i'm in a better state of mind I may get rid of it. Or not. 
> 
> To put myself in the headspace I listened to the Teenwolf soundtrack over and over and then this one song many times. 
> 
> I love Derek and Stiles btw but i'm so rubbish at writing stories actually about them. I much prefer them as that awesome side couple. Kind of like when you're writing something Marvel related and Thor and Jane are just that couple you go to, because they don't really fit with anyone else but you don't want to write a story actually about them. So they're that couple every story has. 
> 
> Oh this story is going to be excellent. Pure crack. Have fun.

The thing about Brett, Liam decides, is that he looks at everyone with these  _ ridiculous  _ sex eyes.  Or rather, he looks at  _ everyone  _ with those ridiculous sex eyes. 

Liam first noticed them aimed at him, of course, back at Devonford prep and was almost tempted to talk to Brett about it. But then he’d noticed Brett looking at everyone else that way and gritted his teeth. Nevermind. It’s not like Liam’s special. 

Brett does the same thing with the pack and it’s not only Liam’s who’s noticed. Isaac gets growly when he’s around, sidling up to Scott and glaring at Brett as if to say ‘he’s mine. Back off.’ Derek scowls at everyone, but he glares at Brett whenever he talks to Stiles. There's a lot of glaring. 

Scott says it’s a rival pack thing, but Liam’s been getting more and more of an idea about how oblivious Scott can be when it comes to feelings. 

 

“Isaac used to do it,” Derek informs him and Stiles elbows him hard in the side and winces. 

“It’s not the same. Isaac used to do it on purpose.” 

Liam blinks, confused, “doesn’t Brett do it on purpose?” 

“I think that’s just the way he looks,” Stiles excuses. 

 

Liam’s mind churns through that like a lion with no teeth trying to chew through a steak. He watches Brett through the thought process and begins a checklist of questions. 

Is it literally everyone?

Yes. 

Does he have sex eyes when looking at no one too? 

Yes. 

Aren’t those just the most tasty looking lips anyone could have ever?

I do believe so. 

 

One day Liam stops noticing the eyes because suddenly there’s this smell that Brett’s emanating that he can’t handle. It’s mouthwatering and he finds himself staring after Brett. He thinks everyone else notices it too. There’s always a wrinkling of noses as Brett walks by from Scott and Derek and the other werewolves. Malia’s taken to shoving Brett away if he’s too close. 

“Why does he smell so good?” Liam complains to Stiles one day in Derek’s loft. Stiles doesn’t look up from his ‘it’s not lame to be a witch’ book. He’s taken to this one quite heavily as it doesn’t constantly refer to the witches as female and apparently it ‘has the cooler spells’ and ‘it’s not witch. It’s emissary.’

“Who?” 

“Brett.” 

Stiles pauses, his brow furrows and he looks up sharply. “What?” 

“Why does Brett smell so good.” 

“He doesn’t.” 

“I don’t mean… I mean to us werewolves.” 

Stiles squints at him. “Derek,” he calls. Derek appears at the entrance of his bedroom immediately, like he’d been waiting for Stiles to call. He’s all sleep mussed and Stiles smiles goofily when he sees him. “Liam wants to know why Brett smells so good… to you werewolves.” 

Derek’s brow furrows much like Stiles’ had done before, except far more impressively. “He doesn’t.” 

“That’s what I said,” Stiles agrees. 

“But he does though,” Liam counters, “like warmth or something.”

“He doesn’t smell good to me,” Derek says, walking down the stairs, “but that’s not a surprise. I’m not his mate after all.” He says it in this pointed tone that Liam doesn’t quite understand. Mate?

“What?” 

“Brett stinks,” Derek says, which doesn’t sound at all like Brett and Liam wonders if they’re even talking about the same Brett. 

“Brett Talbot?” 

“Yes, Brett Talbot,” Derek sighs as if Liam’s the dumbest werewolf alive, “he stinks of pheromones. He’s trying to attract a mate.” 

“A mate? We mate?”

Derek shrugs, “we can. It’s more common in born werewolves but Scott found Isaac the same way… accidentally of course.”

“So Brett’s just going around smelling good, hoping to get laid?” Liam tries to clarify. 

Derek sighs heavier and falls into the couch space beside Stiles who’s back to reading his book. 

“He’s going around,” Derek mocks, “stinking of pheromones, hoping to find his mate. There’s only the one.” 

“Oh,” Liam says, “who’s that then?” 

“You, you idiot,” Stiles chastises, setting down his book in frustration, “the pheromones only smell good to his mate. Only his mate. Now Liam, what were you saying about Brett fucking Talbot smelling good?” 

“Oh,” Liam repeats, feeling a little stupid, but also like no one really explained this werewolf crap well, “but he does the sex eyes to everyone?” 

“Oh god. They’re just his eyes!” Stiles yells as Derek sneaks an arm around him. 

“Actually Liam’s got a point there,” he mumbles. 

“No he doesn’t. You don’t. It’s just his face.” 

“It’s a sex face,” Liam tries to reason. 

“No it’s not. You just find it sexy.” 

Liam considers that. He supposes it’s possible, but he doesn’t like Stiles being right.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me about this?”

Dereks sighs the most well put upon sigh anyone’s ever managed, “because your alpha is Scott and he’s about as oblivious as you are.”

“Oh.” 

 

Brett walks into their next wolf problem meeting like a confident jackass, but maybe he can’t help that. Again the noses wrinkle as he goes past and when he gets to Scott, Isaac winds his way around Scott’s waist. Scott looks down at Isaac, clearly amused, but Isaac just looks irritated by Brett’s presence. 

“Do you have to do that here?” Scott sighs, obviously asking for Isaac’s benefit, “it’s not like you’ll find them in my pack.” 

Brett shrugs, “suppose not,” he replies and the sweet awesome smell is gone. Just like that. 

Stiles grins at Liam and Derek glares at everyone. They’re holding hands though and Derek looks a lot more like a tamed puppy than a fearsome werewolf.

“Why are you even here?” Isaac asks, refusing to let go of Scott. He sounds pouty, which is always when he looks the cutest. Scott appears to agree if the dopey look on his face is anything to go by.

“Derek texted me to come.”

“Why?” Scott asks Derek, who’s too busy looking smug and ignoring Liam’s glare to really care about the alpha-esque tone Scott’s attempting. 

“Because I think it’s about time you talk to your beta about being a werewolf,” Derek replies easily, “or would you like me to?” It’s again in the pointed tone Liam’s beginning to hate. 

“What?” Scott asks, “Brett’s not my beta.” 

“Ignore Brett,” Derek groans, “talk to Liam.” 

Oh no. 

“Liam?” Scott asks him, “what is it?” 

“Nothing.” Liam tries to glare harder at Derek but Derek is the king of glares and it has little effect. 

“He wants to know why Brett smells,” Stiles answers for him. Both him and Derek look far too happy about the conversational road they’re heading up. 

Scott shifts. “Maybe Brett should-”

“No. You do it,” Derek tells him, sternly. “It’s your job. As his alpha.” 

“Brett smells, “Scott chokes, “because- uh - well, he’s trying to attract a mate. Like.. i - uh- did it before you… well you became- my beta. To Isaac. I attracted Isaac,” he finishes and Stiles snorts. 

“Legible.” 

Scott flushes, “it just means he’ll smell bad for a while.” 

Brett’s looking more and more like he’d like to be anywhere but here, but he’s got nothing on Scott who’s looking at the floor like it might swallow him. Liam feels much the same way. 

“No, no,” Stiles argues, smirking, “Liam thinks Brett smells  _ good _ .”

 

Liam looks desperately at Derek who doesn’t seem phased, to Scott who’s staring at him, across to Brett who’s glaring at Scott. Like  _ really _ glaring. 

“You mean to say,” Brett growls, practically shaking with rage, “that I’ve been projecting pheromones this  _ entire  _ time and thinking it wasn’t working when it actually was. But my mate didn’t know he was my mate because you didn’t think to tell him? It’s your job as an alpha to tell him. Why the fuck are you both such oblivious morons?” 

Scott finds the floor even more interesting and Brett turns to face Liam. “How could you not know?”

“To be fair,” Liam starts, “you do the sex eyes to everyone.” 

Stiles sighs heavily as Brett’s eyebrows draw up. “What?”

“It’s just his face,” Stiles repeats. 

“No,” Isaac interrupts, “I think I see what Liam means.” 

“No you don’t,” Stiles snaps.

“Sex eyes?” Brett asks, bewildered, “what sex eyes?” 

“It’s your face,” Stiles tries to say but Liam speaks over him, “you look at everyone like you want to have sex with them.” 

Brett pulls an indescribable expression, like he has no idea how he’s meant to take this, “I don’t,” he says, “want to have sex with everyone.” 

Isaac scoffs at that, in that irritating way he does everything and Liam glares at him. 

“You’re still doing it though,” Liam says, because Brett is. He’s looking at Liam like a piece of meat. It’s almost like when they show people looking all seductive on TV and then put it in slow motion so you can really appreciate the miniscule details. Liam blinks and Brett blinks back. 

“It’s his face,” Stiles sighs, desperately burying his own face in Derek’s abs. 

Brett smirks then, like every gay teenage boy’s wet dream. Or straight girl’s. Or hell, gay girl’s. Even straight guys wouldn’t stand a chance, Liam laments and looks across the men in the circle to check, not realising until he’s doing it how gay every guy in their pack is. 

"We have a gay pack," he mutters and Isaac grins. 

"Hell yeah we do," he answers, mouth forming the words slowly, softly, seductively. He's got that crooked smile going on and suddenly Liam knows what Derek was talking about when he said 'Isaac used to do it.'

“Could we talk outside,” Brett interrupts, still with that smirk and still with those fucking eyes. 

Liam stares at him and can’t quite bring himself to answer. 

“Yes you can,” Stiles answers for him, “indeed you can. Just carry him if he doesn’t move.” 

Liam nods and numbly walks outside with Brett. “They can still hear us anyway.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Brett shrugs, “I just figure, if we’re alone, you’ll stop accusing me of doing 'the sex eyes' to everyone.” 

“You’ll still be doing them though. To me.” 

“Yes, but you I do actually want to have sex with,” Brett grins, “so I think that’s okay.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They don't even kiss. Isn't it infuriating? Hahahahs, kudos and comment and tell me how your day went pretty people. Activeagression is my tumblr, come have chats. I'm sick. Want chats.


End file.
